Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for driving at least one capacitive actuator, in particular a piezoelectrically operated fuel injection valve of an internal combustion engine, by means of a control circuit. The invention also relates to a method for operating the device.
The mechanical deflection of a capacitive actuator, such as a piezoelectrically controlled fuel injection valve of an internal combustion engine, is substantially proportional to a voltage applied to the capacitive actuator. The voltage must not exceed a limit value; otherwise, the actuator may be destroyed.